A heart as Light as Wood
by lsgirl988
Summary: What if Isabelle found out about Simon and Maia differently. My way of her finding out. Do not read if you haven't read City of Fallen Angels. Rated T for cursing and my own paranoia
1. Chapter 1

A Heart as Light as Wood:

It was a warm day in June. A certain rune marked whip slinger was off to meet another guy. Not just any guy. Oh no, she was meeting Simon, her geeky, anime and star wars loving vampire boyfriend, at Taki's. She was wearing a pink floral dress that showed her runes on her arms and with a pair of black riding boots. Her hair was in a long fishtail braid that went halfway down her back. She turned the corner and looked at her reflection in the restaurant's window. It was only 11:50 and Simon told her to meet him at exactly noon. She found a bench a few shops down and waited. A few minutes later she saw Simon walk up holding hands with Maia. She asked why he was going to Taki's and he told her he was meeting Clary and Jace there. After he kissed her goodbye her he checked his watch… 11:56. He walked in and sat at their normal seats. Isabelle turned, put a glamour around herself, and began walking home. When she got back to the Institute she heard Alec, Magnus, Jace, and Clary laughing in her least favorite room; the kitchen.

"Hey." She said sitting down. They returned her hello and went back to their conversation about weapons. Isabelle remained silent. They soon moved on to their dinner plans and who they'd invite that night for dinner.  
"… and you can invite Simon, Izzy." Alec finally spoke to her for the first time in over an hour.

"Uh…yeah maybe." Her eyes filled with tears so she stood up and left the table and ran to her room. When she got there she sobbed into her pillow. After a little bit she heard a soft knock on her door. In walked none other than Alec and Jace. Jace was shuffling a cookie and a mango in his hands. He also brought her a cookie while Alec brought her a glass of cold water. They saw their normally emotionless little sister's face and looked at each other in worry.

"Do you want to tell us what the hell is going on?" Jace asked after a little bit of silence.

"Yeah because you have been acting like yourself, Iz. First you go on a date and you come back literally 10 minutes later, then you are completely silent, and then you cry at the mentioning of Simon. Talk to us Izzy, tell us what's wrong." Alec said gently.

"Simon. That's what's going on. I caught him cheating on me with that bitch Maia." She responded while she fiddled around with her necklace.

"That bastard." Jace said a bit too loudly. Alec gave him a look while they hugged her and Jace nodded. Stupid silent parabatai silent language.

When they opened up the door Magnus and Clary stumbled forward from their eavesdropping point with their ears pinned to the door.

"Aww Izzy is this the first time you've had a broken heart? What you need is a girl and a gay guy." Magnus said while Clary played with her hair.

Meanwhile Jace and Alec walked to the weapon room and grabbed some daggers and a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Let's roll." Jace confidently stated. As they walked the route to Taki's they caught up with the vampire. Jace grabbed him and held him in a half-nelson. If only they noticed their 2 followers.

Isabelle knew Clary and Magnus wouldn't let her leave the Institute so she waited until Magnus got hungry and Clary went to the bathroom before she snuck down to Maxes old first story bedroom and grabbed her whip from her hiding place. Then she hopped out his window.

She snuck around the corner of the building. She knew that Jace and Alec would be close. She went into an ally way and began her journey to Taki's. She heard something behind her and she froze. She slowly turned to be greeted by a ragnor demon. She was fast with her whip but the demon had the element of surprise working with it and overcame the teenage girl.

Jace was walking in front of Alec who was dragging Simon by his collar. Jace had a gut feeling that something was wrong. He heard a low hum and looked down.

"Um… ALEC!" Jace's voice quavered. Alec saw it too. "Is that?"

"Yep that is Izzy's necklace. She was wearing it when we left."


	2. End

It had been a long day by anyones standards. Isabelle was drenched and furious after Jace accidently knocked her into a river while they were fighting a Shadow demon. He laughed when he realized what he had done which pissed her off even more. He was still laughing about it every time he looked at her drenched form.

"Alright Jace, it's not funny anymore. Leave her alone." Alec protectively warned.

"Jeez, the only one with a bit of sense of humor was Max. Now look where he is." Jace mumbled but it was still loud enough that both Alec and Izzy heard causing Isabelle to cringe and Alec to gasp.

"Jace!" Alec snapped.

Jace only shrugged."All I'm saying is that if somebody had listened to him, he would be alive." Izzy remained silent. Alec watched her as the nephilim taxi pulled up to the institute. She quickly got out and went upstairs to her room before Alec and Jace had even paid the werewolf driver. Alec got out and gave Jace a look and went inside. He knew she would be upset because she blamed herself for what happened to Max. He walked by her room and heard soft sobs. That was the last time Alec had ever heard Izzy cry and the first time Jace ever felt bad about something he had said to her. That memory is what both Jace and Alec thought of when they saw her sensor. It was pulsing and buzzing angrily. They watched as a dying spider demon collapsed on itself. Even after the demon was long gone the sensor continued buzzing.

"Doesn't that mean that there is a dem-" Simon was cut off by Alec tightening his monster grip on him, silencing the vampire quite efficiently. Simon saw the look in his eyes. It was a look he had seen many times on Isabelle that meant that she was prepared for a fight. He looked around and saw what had them ready.

"Thammuz demon." Jace told Alec.

"What the hell is a Thammuz demon?" Simon's voice rose a bit with the fear of seeing the demon.

"A minor demon from the Nether Realms' eighth dimension. There are many dimensions; "nether" realms are dark or hellish realms where nightmarish creatures reside They're no more than three feet high, with pale blue skin, three coal-black, burning eyes, and long, blood-red talons on its eight-fingered hands. They're very tricky, with a creepy little laugh. They can teleport. We have to approach this right, Alec. Alec?" Jace looked over at his parabatai who had his eyes in a different corner. Jace saw Izzy slumped over in the corner. "Go help her. I'll take care of this."

Alec noted her demon bites and the poison that covered her body from the demon she had already killed. She also had a few spider demon hairs in her arm. He drew a quick iratze and slung her over his shoulder and turned just as Jace finished the demon. Jace then grabbed Simon by the neck and they picked up their pace on the way back to institute with a glamour around them so that no one thought they had killed Izzy and were kidnapping Simon. Mundanes could be so stupid. When they got there Jace kicked the door. When no one came he proceeded to kick the door again as hard as he could 12 times. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal the high warlock.

"Who dares disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnu-...Oh...Hi. I see you found her." He said sheepishly. Alec gave him a look then pushed by him to go to the infirmary. Clary came rushing down the steps looking distressed.

"First Izzy now Church. Magnus have you seen Church? I can't find him anywhere. Oh hey!" Clary exclaimed when she saw them. Jace groaned and flopped on the couch. Magnus just shook his glitterey head in disgust.

"You guys are terrible cat owners. Poor Church. Don't be surprised if one day he disappears. You all ought to be ashamed." He said while searching for the cat. Clary rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Jace.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

" Ugh just a long day. Plus that stupid little Thammuz demon gave me a wicked headache. I think I would feel better if you kissed my wounds." He answered.

"In your dreams Herondale." She replied.

"Oh I will definitely be having dreams about you miss Fray. Either way though, I'll feel way better than Izzy will in a few hours." He said while running his hand through his hair.

"Which bring me to ask my questions. One, why didn't Izzy show up to our date? And two, WHY AM I HERE?" Simon asked making the lovers turn and glare at him.

"Izzy showed up to your date." Jace told the vampire who looked at him confusedly. "She was shopping in the area and showed up 10 minutes early." Simon paled. "She saw you with Maia, came home one of the most upset I've ever seen her, told us everything, we went to find you, she apparently followed us and was attacked by a demon. Then we found her and brought her here. Are you all caught up now bloodsucker?" Jace continued.

Simon gulped before speaking. "Yes."

In the infirmary Alec had drawn a better iratze than before and she was looking less green after he washed the dirt, grime, and poison off of her. She woke up just when he didn't want her to. Just when he was pulling out the spider demon hairs. She was trying to be tough but even the great Isabelle Sophia Lightwood couldn't help but scream in agony as her brother winced and ripped out the last needle-like hair. He then bandaged the area causing her to wince. Once he was done she groaned in frustration causing Alec to look in concern. She then spoke a very Isabelle-like sentence.

"That damn demon caught me off guard."

"Then why were you following us?" He asked.

"Well...I...um... I don't know. I didn't want you two to kill him. I know it's stupid but-" She was cut off by Alec chuckling and giving her a hug.

"Aww. Our little Izzy finally found out what love is. Too bad the little idiot broke your heart. Sometimes that happens. It sucks but it happens. You should try to get some sleep." He told her while still hugging her.

"Kay... Thanks Alec." She answered before she turned over to go to sleep.

Simon silently walked down to the infirmary about an hour later.

"Izzy I know you're not asleep." He said softly. Isabelle remained still. He sighed and continued. "I told Maia about what happened. Everything. Naturally she broke up with me. I know what I did was wrong and I'm really sorry. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I- I love you." With that the daylighter left.

As soon as he was gone Isabelle turned over with tears in her eyes. "I love you too." Within the next week Isabelle healed, but she wasn't herself. That is until she ran into Simon while shopping at her favorite dress shop.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi. What are you doing a dress shop?" She laughed.

"Looking for you. I know you come here every Wednesday. I'm kind of dork like that." He answered. "Look I just need to know if it would make you happy to never see me again."

"No. That wouldn't make me happy. All I can say is that I'm right. Hearts are breakable. You broke mine into a million pieces then searched through them and glued them individually together again. That's love. But if you break it again you won't get to be the one to pick up and glue. I still love you. I forgive you." She said calmly as Simon sighed in relief. "By the way bloodsucker, I normally come here on Thursdays, Taki's is Wednesday. Oh and I wasn't asleep." She told him and then walked away leaving him confused. And knowing Simon, it wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
